Bank
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: Its Maka Albarn's first day on the job and shes ready to get things started working at Death City's Bank, SkullSafe. And to make things better, her best friend is now her co-worker. But everything turns horrible the second shes left alone...SxM BxT LxKxP!


Bank

Maka was rudely awakened when her cellphone rang loudly through her ears. 'If I Die Young' began playing and annoyed her until she snatched the device and pressed 'snooze' before dropping it to the ground and letting her head fall back against the pillow. The phone fell with a clatter and she hoped she didn't break it, but decided to find out when she's actually ready to crawl outta bed.

She was wondering why her alarm would go off on a Sunday anyway. Then it hit her. It was MONDAY.

She rushed outta bed and into the bathroom where took a five minute shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, tied it in pigtails, than flung herself at the closet and dressed in a plain plaid skirt, black shirt, and buckle shoes; sped out the door grabbing an apple and her phone on the way out.

Running down the streets of Death City, she clutched the phone tightly and dialed the number with one hand.

"Hello?"

A fragile voice on the other end of the line seemed to picked up.

"Hello? Maka?"

Maka swallowed her apple chunk in her mouth and lifted the droid to her ear. She almost ran into a couple with a stroller, but with quick ninja-like movements she was able to avoid a sidewalk wreck.

"Hey! Tsubaki! Don't hang up! Its Maka!"

"Oh! Maka-Chan! Where are you? Your shift started already…"

"Yeah, I know, I slept in..."

"Well, don't worry about it! I'll cover you until you get back okay?"

Maka smiled

"Thanks"

…

Maka stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Her vision was blurry and her limbs felt like they were on fire. She thought she was about to pass out when she was greeted by a bottle of clean fresh water handed to her by non- other than her best friend and (Now)co-worker, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Maka gratefully took the water and drank the entire thing in just five gulps. She ignored the passing stares as she regained her posture. "Thanks Tsubaki"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "No problem" Her long black hair pulled into a pony tail went well with her smile. Fly hairs laid down on her –ehem- well-endowed chest. Maka sniffed and looked down to her own chest and green replaced blur in her vision when she felt jealously take over her worn out state.

As if sensing the ugly feeling from Maka, Tsubaki tapped her on the shoulder and made a mute gesture towards the front doors of the bank. Maka snapped out of her trance and nodded. They walked inside and Maka's mouth hung open.

The inside of the bank was _huge. _It also looked like everything was symmetrical and made of some type of gold. But what really baffled Maka was that there were skulls _everywhere._ On the walls, the desk, the uniforms, even the _pens_ were decorated with the symbol of death.

Maka and blinked and turned over to Tsubaki, who was trying to deal with her friend's current state of confusion. She led them to a door in the back and it opened to reavile a man with a short, shot haircut, probably around in his thirties.

"Bj, this is Maka, the one who applied for the job…" The man looked up from his paper work and looked the two girls up and down. He was smiling, until his eyes met Maka's.

"You're late…and on your first day too…" Maka almost fell to her knees. "Please forgive me! It won't happen again I promise! It's been so long since I've had a job-" Bj shushed her and raised an eyebrow. "How long…?" "I don't know…about six months?" He shook his head and sighed. "Why?"

Maka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, um… My old bosses were… kinda of perverts…and I really don't that kind of position, sir." Bj nodded. "I understand. I will not allow woman to be treated in such a way. You are forgiven." He snapped to Tsubaki, who seemed forgotten in the corner of the room.

"Take her measurements and prepare her uniform for her"

"Oh,ok"

The black haired beaut dragged Maka off to another room where they could be alone. Tsubaki rummaged through a desk and pulled out a black skirt and long sleeve shirt. "This is your uniform, Maka!" green orbs looked a little con-frazzled. "But weren't you supposed to measure me or something?" Tsubaki shook her head. "Nope! I'm your best friend remember? I already know your size!" She held up the pieces of clothing. "So I already have them made."

Maka smiled and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks."

…

Maka cussed softly and tried to rub the pen ink off of her top uniform, mentally slapping herself when she realized that it was black ink on _black_ clothing. It wouldn't do any harm.

She looked up from her shirt sleeve and out into the empty room of the bank. Business was slow; they haven't had a customer for at least two hours, so why were they handling the bank registers? She didn't know.

Sighing, she turned to her left and saw a young man. Strange. Why were there stripes in his hair, on_ one_ side. She's never seen a style like that before. "Um, Excuse me?"

She was responded with amber eyes meeting her green. This guy has yellow eyes too? Wow, he must be wereing contacts or something.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have stripes in your hair?"

She just HAD to ask.

One second there was a completely calm stranger beside her, the next, there was a howling, crazed boy yelling and rolling on the floor shouting about 'unsymmetrical horror' or something.

Maka raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes when he actually started to _roll_ across the floor. She glanced around to see if any customers had walked in and seen the little hurricane on the ground. Thank fully there wasn't.

"Ummm hey…?" She called out to him, but trailed off when he exchanged into a position where he looked like he was humping the tile.

She almost jumped out of her skin when he pulled himself back up and straitened his tie, as if nothing happened. Yellow eyes fixed her way and regret filled their color.

"I'm so sorry, miss!" The strange man rubbed his temples. "I suffer from OCD, I have a obsession with symmetry and the three stripes in my hair make it worse" He smiled sadly.

Maka tilted her head and opened her mouth once again. "Then why won't you dye it?" He looked a little startled. "Err...Um...Yeah…they come back." Green orbs showed confusion.

When she was about to speak again, But she chose not to. After all, it was her first day and she didn't want to make any enemies.

"Ah, where are my manners?" He spoke, seeming to feel much better. "My name is Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid." Who on earth names their child 'Death The Kid'?

"Yes I know what you're wondering right about now… 'Who in the world would want to name their kid….Death the Kid, right? Well,-he continued to try and striated his tie- My father is Shinigami-sama, the mayor of this city, and since 'Shinigami-sama' means 'Death God' He only thought it would go well with the name" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, messing up the hair that moments ago he just had a mental meltdown over.

Maka nodded, seeming to understand. Of course, now it makes sense…If he wasn't the mayors son Bj wouldn't have let him work here. Wait…I'm working with _the_ mayors SON! If I somehow make any mess up on my job when Kids around, Shinigami-sama will have my head!

Inch by inch she slithered away from Kid until she was halfway across the room. "Hey, Whats the matter?" Maka's orbs met Tsubaki and felt relieved. "It's your break you know…And the bank will be closing in about an hour, maybe less. Why don't you both come in the lounge and rest and we'll talk until closing?" Tsubaki hopeful smile brought Maka back to reality. Having no courage to reject, she nodded.

Kid and Tsubaki led her into one of the back rooms where skulls weren't the MAIN decoration in mind. THANK GOODNESS. Those skulls were starting to creep her out.

Kid and Maka sat down in some of the tan chairs as Tsubaki said she was going to make some tea, and she'll be back in no time.

Maka tried to find something to amuse herself with before e a question popped in her head. She looked over to her co-worker and now friend before opening her mouth.

"Could you tell me about this place?"

Kid looked a little startled, then regained and flicked back over to her. "Skull Safe Bank has always been a trusty network, never had any problems whatsoever, No even _robberies" _He smiled "My father did a really good job making sure this place was secure, there are cameras everywhere, and you have to be an employ to know the code that deactivates the security system. 42-42-564…Catchy isn't?

And the funny thing is, No one guards this place at night, or day. We have no need for security guards because my father puts all of his trust in the security system he has created." He pointed to her name tag." Believe it or not, on the back of that name tag is a automatic code you slip into the system to shut it completely down, which also means the doors shut down also. So no one is able to get in_ or_ out"

Maka nodded and continued to listen.

…

Maka turned her eyes away from the back of the customer she had just assisted when she felt a soft tap on the shoulder. Green eyes met with rusty brown; Bj were holding out gold keys to the young woman, who was looking at them with confusion.

"Tsubaki and The Kid went home, and I have to go home too, So make sure you lock up for me when your through preparing your things" "WHAT? You just can't leave me here! What if someone-" He had to shush her again, annoyingly.

He put up a warm hearted smile. "Nothings gonna happened, got it? Now I gotta go get me my nightly coffee. Remember to lock up!" Bj picked up his bags and left without another word.

So, he left her there, ten minutes in her shift left, with the keys to the bank…

Great…

Maka changed into her normal clothes and stuffed her uniform into a duffel bag Tsubaki had let her borrow. She picked up everything needed to get ready for tomorrow. Papers and other crap were stuffed into the bag.

She picked it up, noticing how light it was, and made her way out of the building. She turned all the lights off, the night security on, and locked the doors.

She made half way down the street before she had realized that she had left her phone back in the lounge.

Which means she had to run all the way back, unlock the doors, disarm the night security for a minute and find the phone sitting on the padded leather tan seat.

She didn't even bother to shut the entrance doors, or switch the night security to day security, instead she left them open and off. She was only going to take, like, _three_ seconds.

Three seconds turned into ten minutes. It seemed like forever before she had found her cellphone again. It was hiding right under her nose, under the seat.

Maka walked back into the main room, only to find that somehow the doors were tightly shut and the security was back on. Strange, she thought she had left them both open and off.

She didn't suspect anything until cold metal of a gun was against the back of her head and blade against her neck.

"Shit, I thought there was no one here…"

The metal objects were removed and she took a deep breathe in relief.

Then a finger was placed on the back of her neck, and everything went black.


End file.
